Twilight Late Night
by GoldenEyess
Summary: Bella Swan is the host on Z106's radio broadcast, Twilight Late Night. When a mysterious visitor arrives for an unexpected interview her world flips upside down. Is it destiny? AU/OOC BxE


**Author's Note:** This plot bunny has been hopping around my head for quite some time and since it was only a one-shot I figured, why not go ahead and write it down?! So, one plot bunny down, only six left... unless another decides to hop in this one's place. Curse those bunnies!

This story is AU and OOC. Also, I am rating this fic "M" just to be safe. There are sexual references spoken by characters, but nothing too drastic.

**Disclaimer:** Same as always. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just toying with them in my crazy plots!

**

* * *

**

**Twilight Late Night: Interview With a Vampire**

I ran into the studio panting. "I know, I know! I'm late," I grumbled breathlessly, tossing my bag on the cluttered desk. "My stupid truck wouldn't freakin' start and I had to run all the way here. I swear if that piece of junk stalls on me one more time, I'm retiring it!"

A deep chuckle crackled over the intercom. "What's this? Third time this month! Want me to take a look," asked the husky voice.

"Jake. Honestly. Why do you insist on using that while we're off air? Can't you just converse like any normal person would," I snipped angrily.

"Bells, you of all people should know that I'm far from _normal_," he laughed heartily, slipping in through the doorway. "Better?"

"Much. That wasn't so hard was it?" He just crossed his arms defiantly, smirking. I rolled my eyes and noticed a stack of paperwork. Snatching it up, I started preparing myself for tonight's broadcast, mostly trying to avoid the man who could so easily distract me. Jacob Black. We had been working together for over a year now and had become close friends.

Jake had come to the station a few months before I arrived. His heart had been in auto mechanics, however, unless he owned his own garage, the pay was far from acceptable in his eyes. That is how he ended up here as a sound technician. Jacob had been working days but later requested that he be switched over to graveyard shifts with me.

That was my first warning. Jake had been harboring 'more than just friends' feelings towards me for awhile now. He was dashing, charming and all-around good looking with his chiseled features and built physique, but it wasn't right. I just couldn't feel the same way about him. On several occasions he would bluntly state that we should at least date. His reasoning was always the fact that both of us were single and we could have _fun_. Deep down though, I knew it would mean more to him than it would ever mean to me and I couldn't bring myself to lead him on like that.

"Earth to Bella. You with me," Jacob asked, waving his hand in front of my vision. I looked up at him startled. "Sorry, I've been trying to get your attention. You zoned out on me there. Listen, you're on the air in five. I just wanted to give you a heads up. That interview you've wanted so badly, well, he's here tonight and he insisted that it's strictly airwaves, no web cam broadcasting."

My heart sputtered to a stop. I could feel my eyes widening in disbelief. "H-He's here? Now," I gasped. "Get him whatever he wants. Do whatever it takes to make him comfortable," I demanded, running around the desk to clear a space for my guest. I had been working on this project for months, researching for days at a time with little to no sleep. I had finally gotten a lead a few weeks ago that brought me to a few contacts that eventually landed me with my interviewee. I paused briefly, hoping this wasn't another hoax formulated by some of my co-workers who considered it hilarious to embarrass me while I was on air.

Jessica Stanley hosted the Midday Gossip slot and claimed that my show was just filler so the station wouldn't have any dead air time. She, along with Mike Newton, the sports broadcaster, created this ingenious plan to prove that I was merely some flighty freak who should 'get a life.' They hired an actor to contact me and say that he had been abducted by aliens. I, trying to be open-minded about everything, thought I would investigate his story. I had to hand it to them. They definitely did their research and the proof was enough for me to ask him to come on my show. Unfortunately, as I introduced him on the air, he just laughed and said, "Gotcha!"

I sighed, my gaze meeting Jacob. "Is it the real deal this time? Is this another office prank Jake, because if it is I'm going to personally kick both of their asses! My listeners can only take so much fake mumbo-jumbo," I said in a small voice. Jacob looked at me with sad eyes. "What are my ratings now? All of two people? I mean, who really listens to the radio now-a-days... and at 3 A.M. too! Am I kidding myself? I might as well invite Madame Cleo to read tarot cards for three hours," I cried, placing my face in my hands.

"Babe, I think Madame Cleo is in jail for false advertising," Jake laughed sadly.

"See," I yelled, raising my head. "Everyone's a fake!"

"Hey! I resent that," Jacob growled. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Besides," he continued. "That Alice girl you had on last week was awesome! She totally had _the eye_. And didn't she predict a love interest to pop in your life unexpectedly," he teased, winking at me suggestively.

"Now I know she was a quack," I laughed. "Love in my life is nonexistent."

"I could change that."

"Jake."

"I know, I know. Just friends," he replied bitterly, forcing a smile. "But, to answer your question; Yes, he's the real deal. I could smell him a mile away," he admitted, his nose twitching in disgust. "I don't understand why you want to do this. You know he's dangerous, right? I don't like the idea of you being in here with him, alone and unprotected. What if he loses it and goes after you? They move fast Bells, and I don't know if I'd be able to get to you in time."

"Aw, don't worry about me Jake! It will be fine, I'm sure of it," I insisted, more to assure myself and not just Jacob. Truthfully, I was terrified, not of him attacking me, but rather, having to interview this intimidating, yet fascinating creature. It would be my breakthrough, a step up to show those who listen to my show that there are actual unexplained forces and supernatural phenomenons out there and that it's not just science-fiction.

I must have zoned out in another dreamy gaze because Jake was snapping his fingers in front of my face. "I'm jealous," he pouted.

"You had your chance, wolf boy," I teased, hastily throwing the rest of my papers together. When I first met Jacob, he had been fascinated with my interest in the supernatural. He let me talk for hours about the future prospects of my show, and even helped me with a lot of my research. It wasn't until I took up an interest in werewolves that he actually denied me assistance. He had become distant and when I confronted him about it, we had a heated argument and he lost his cool.

At first, watching as he struggled to maintain his composure, I thought he was having an aneurysm. His body quivered in rage and seemed to expand, his clothes ripping from the sudden adjustments. I blinked furiously and there in front of me was a massive russet colored wolf that had Jacob's eyes. A painful look flashed across his face and he ran. A week later, he showed up for work, clearly ashamed about his lack of control. He approached me hesitantly and told me that I didn't need to worry, that he was leaving soon and I shouldn't be afraid. I laughed and popped his arm playfully. "You're kidding me, right? I want you on my show you doof!"

His eyes had lit up in excitement, glad that I wasn't afraid of him. However, he denied being a guest speaker, insisting that he needed to keep his family and himself off the radar. I never pushed, even though I was definitely disappointed but I always respected his decision.

I sat down in my chair, placing the headset over my ears. I was ready as I'd ever be. Jacob had already left, closing the door on his way out. I watched as he sat down behind the glass wall that was separating us. He flashed me a bright smile, "You're on in five, four, three, two..." The red light flashed that read 'On Air.' _Here we go_.

"You're listening to Z106, Twilight Late Night. This is Bella, your lovely hostess. I want to thank all of you listening out there, calling in and emailing. You guys are totally awesome. As a thank you, I have a very special guest here with me tonight and I imagine that you will have some interesting questions for him. I have quite a few myself! I don't want to just tell you who he is or why he's here, what's the fun in that, right?! So, I'm just going to play a little song for you guys and see how many of you figure it out."

I set up the song quickly while I was speaking so the lyrics would start right as my intro ended. The lyrics, 'if I was your vampire,' filtered through the office where Jake was sitting. I caught him rolling his eyes as he mouthed, "obvious much?!"

I grinned wickedly as I set up the next few songs to take over while I was away from the desk. Standing up, I tried smoothing out my shirt. I wanted to make a good first impression when I met this mysterious creature. His visit was unexpected and I was hardly prepared. Luckily, I worked well under pressure.

I frowned to myself when I realized that I didn't have his name. "Jake, did he mention his name," I asked, bursting through his door.

"Nah, he wasn't much of a talker. Said he only had business with you, but then... I don't think he really liked me," he smirked. "The feeling was mutual."

I sighed and closed the door behind me, walking down the hall towards the lobby. The station was small, considering it was basically in the middle of nowhere. Small town, Forks, Washington, was hardly anything to get excited over. The lobby was the size of a large cubicle. A desk sat at the front, where the day receptionist would take calls and direct visitors. We didn't have a night receptionist because there never had been a demand for one. Not many people call or visit at these hours.

Five blue, plastic chairs were set up at the entrance. The one closest to the door was occupied by a breathtaking creature. I inhaled deeply, forgetting momentarily to release the air in my lungs. I shook my head, insistent that was just imagining things. A striking pair of golden eyes met mine, hypnotizing me. My chest was burning and I had to force myself to start breathing properly again.

I tore my gaze away from his eyes and studied his facial features. Perfection. It was as if he was sculpted in stone. He seemed frozen, not moving. My eyes met his again, only to find the once golden orbs now pitch black in hunger. I gulped instinctively and backed up one step.

"Don't. Move."

_No problem_, I thought, dazed. His velvet voice was just as hypnotic as his eyes. I was his to do as he pleased, no longer in control of my own body and oddly enough, I didn't care.

He pinched the bridge of his nose roughly, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Once again, he took on the appearance of a stone statue, unmoving. _Is he even breathing_, I wondered. After what seemed like hours, he finally glanced over at me. His eyes roamed my body, this time a different kind of hunger was present in his gaze. I blushed madly, successfully causing his eyes to darken again.

"I'm sorry," the velvety voice apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you, Isabella."

"P-Please, call me Bella," I insisted, walking forward to shake his hand. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do. He stood faster than my eyes could keep up, holding his hand up for me to stop.

"Bella, I have a confession. I heard you have been trying to track us and I must apologize for I have come here under false pretenses. I told your friend that I was here to do an interview, but in all honesty, I have only come to warn you not to get involved any deeper than you already are. Not all of my kind would take it lightly to your persistent digging."

My face fell, I could feel the tears prickling behind my eyelids. I looked down, biting my lip trying to hold in the unshed tears. I knew it was too good to be true. "I had already promised my listeners," I whispered.

"I am deeply sorry. Please don't cry," he pleaded, a pained expression was on his face. His hand reached towards my face and he hesitated, dropping his arm suddenly.

I laughed then, as a thought occurred to me. The creature looked at me, frustrated. "I'm sorry," I giggled. "I must of fallen asleep at my desk again. I'm dreaming!"

My laughter instantly halted when he grinned down at me crookedly. Beautiful. He leaned a little closer. "Breathe, Bella," he spoke softly.

"What is your name," I asked curiously.

"Edward," he replied. "But, refer to me as 'E' on your show."

"Pardon me?"

"Well, I can't very well use my real name on the air," he laughed.

"You'll do the interview with me," I asked excitedly. "But, you just said -"

"I know what I said, but, Bella... I'm finding that I can hardly do anything rational in your presence. You captivate me," he said passionately. "In so many ways..."

His fingers made contact with my face this time, the tips leaving a trail of electric sensations along my jaw. I wanted to kiss him, but I was afraid to move, afraid that he'd disappear.

"Bella," Jacob interrupted. "Your set is almost up. Come on," he muttered, unhappy with the scene he walked in on.

"Um, I won't need you for another fifteen minutes, or so. I hope you don't mind waiting," I informed him, waking up from my daze.

"Do you mind if I join you? I heard it from out here, but I'd love to see you work. I'll be quiet, I promise," he insisted.

"O-Okay. Follow me," I said, leading him back into the studio and showing him where to sit. I got back in my seat, setting everything up as I needed. I was aware of Edward's penetrating stare the entire time and I couldn't seem to hold on to anything. I found myself blushing again and wondered if the pink splotches would be forever permanent after tonight.

Waiting for the set to complete, I took a deep breath and began, "alright all you listeners. I figured I would take a few requests before our guest speaker joins us. Caller one, you're on the air!"

"Bella," a deep voice shouted into the phone, making me wince.

"Emmett, it's so lovely to hear from you again! What's it going to be this week?"

"Well, I've given it a lot of thought and I want to hear Ludo's, Love Me Dead."

I laughed lightly. "May I ask, why this song?"

"Sure! It's for my girlfriend... well, technically she hasn't agreed to go out with me yet, but she will. I just know it. She's mean as a snake, but I love her. Unconditionally."

"Wow, Emmett. She sounds like a keeper," I said, winking at Edward. He smiled and I looked down at my papers embarrassed. Where did that come from?! Was I flirting with a vampire? Was that allowed? "I'll put this song on next. Don't forget to call me back next week and tell us how that date went."

"Definitely! Thanks Bella."

"No problem Emmett. Next caller, you're on the air."

"Yeah, this is Jasper... this is the station that had the psychic on last week. Alice?"

"Sure is Jasper."

"Well then, I wanted to request your help. I'm in love with her. I fell in love when she first spoke. It was an instant attraction and I can't get her voice out of my mind. Will you help me," he rushed, obviously uncomfortable with putting this all out in the open.

Jacob was waving his hands wildly, trying to grab my attention. He wrote on a piece of paper, 'Alice – Line 4.'

"Hold that thought Jasper. You'll want me to take this next call," I explained happily. "Caller, you're on the air."

"Is he there? Hello?!"

"Alice? Is that really you," Jasper asked.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," Alice huffed into the phone. "I've been listening to Bella's show every night, just waiting for you to call."

"I'm sorry ma'm," he chuckled happily.

"Alright you two lovebirds. I'm going to patch you guys over to your own private line. Enjoy yourselves and goodnight, thanks for calling!"

I switched on the next set of songs, sighing loudly. "Jake," I groaned. "Since when did we become 'dateline'," I asked grumpily.

"I thought it would be fun," he laughed. "Looks like Alice was right though... you did have love pop up unexpectedly."

I glanced over at Edward, blushing when I realized he was still staring at me intently. Why was I reacting this way towards him? Why did I automatically look at him when Jacob mentioned unexpected love? I wasn't in love with him. I hardly knew him!

"Forgive me if I'm being too forward, but I'm partial to that shade against your skin," Edward spoke seductively, sending chills down my spine. Lord, was he sexy. I ducked my head, face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and pride. "May I ask what you are thinking," he requested, almost a whisper.

"Bella," Jake called over the intercom, startling me. I tore my gaze away from those tantalizing eyes and sucked in a much needed breath of air. "Don't get distracted," he scolded, anger evident in his tone.

"Right..." I spoke softly, still in a daze. I shook my head roughly, trying to clear the muddled haze in my brain. "Edward, for the interview, I'm going to be asking questions... obviously, but I would like for you to give me truthful answers in as much detail possible. I would prefer if you would leave nothing back. I want to know your soul, inside and out," I said passionately, shuffling random items around my desk as I attempted to avoid his lingering gaze.

"As you wish," he agreed, his voice sullen. "Since I'm being truthful, I must tell you... I have no soul."

My eyes flickered up to meet his as I disagreed. "I don't believe that."

The room was now filled with a magnified charge, emitting between myself and Edward. I could feel it wash over my body in waves, a tingle coursing through my veins. Was my imagination getting the best of me, or perhaps this was another unexplainable mystery. What was this foreign feeling? I had to admit, I liked it. It was as if there was a connection between us, a link of sorts.

Jacob coughed loudly, stirring us from our silent exchange. Glaring his way, I sent him a questioning look as he pointed to the flashing red light. It was time.

"Welcome back listeners. Tonight, as some of you may have already guessed, our topic of discussion will center around cold ones, most commonly known as vampires. I could bore you with the so-called facts for several nights, but let's just narrow it down. Blood, coffins, sunlight, crosses, garlic, wooden stakes... Here with us tonight is our special guest, E. He is a devastatingly handsome vampire. I tell you though, when you hear about vampires, most comment on how gory they are. What can you tell us about all of that, E?"

Edward leaned up, clearing his throat. "Some of us are misjudged. Most of that stuff you mentioned before is pure myth, besides our diet of course."

"Okay," I said excitedly. "Let's start with coffins."

"Myth. We don't sleep."

"At all?"

"Not at all."

"What about the sunlight," I questioned. "You don't turn to dust?"

"No. It's actually quite pleasant being in the sun. It just has a very stunning effect on our skin."

"I would love to see that," I admitted.

"I will have to show you then," he smiled, successfully turning me to mush.

"Let's move on to crosses, garlic and wooden stakes," I suggested, trying to recuperate from my swooning.

"They have no effect on us whatsoever. Those legends were created mostly to help the human race feel safe. It gave them the sense of hope, but, unfortunately, if you meet some of us in a dark alley, only a miracle could save you."

"You said, some of us," I hedged, curious.

"Yes, some live on human blood, and others choose to feed off of animals instead."

"That's fascinating. What's your preference," I wondered aloud.

He smirked and chuckled darkly. "Obviously, animals."

I blushed under his stare. "H-how about some phone calls, yeah?"

"Sure," he agreed.

"Caller, you're on the air."

"Yeah, hey... this is Eric and I just wanted to say, I'm not surprised that most of that is myth. I mean, with Hollywood gorifying mythical creatures constantly, no wonder everything is so garbled. It just makes me sick!"

"Thank you Eric," I laughed, switching to the next caller.

"How old are you," asked caller two.

"Seventeen," he answered.

I chuckled. "How long have you been seventeen," I interjected.

"Awhile," he smiled.

"Um, like... can vampires have sexual relations, with humans I mean," asked caller number three.

My face flushed as I looked at anything but Edward's face.

"I wouldn't recommend it, but I believe it has been done before," he answered honestly.

Before I could switch to the next caller, she asked another question. "Have you?"

"No, I have not."

"Have you had sex at all," she continued as I mouthed 'sorry'.

"That is sort of personal and I -"

"Would you have sex with me," she interrupted.

"Alright, next caller," I announced, quickly getting her off the line.

"Do vampires fall in love?"

"Yes, I'm beginning to think they can," he spoke softly, his eyes boring into mine. My stomach was doing somersaults and I felt drunk. I wanted to touch him, kiss him, anything, just to be near him. The desk separating us was torture and I longed to bolt over it and join him on the other side. But, I forced myself to stay professional and continued asking questions and taking phone calls.

By the end of our segment, I had one last question I wanted to get out there. "How would one become a vampire," I asked, truly interested.

Edward pursed his lips and remained silent for a moment. Sighing, he finally answered. "If you're bitten and for some reason, not drained of all your blood, you began a slow, excruciatingly painful process that lasts about three days. After that, if your body survives, you become one of the damned, a soulless creature to walk forever on this earth."

"I want to thank E for coming in for our discussion, and folks, that's all we have for Twilight Late Night. I'll see you all next week," I said in closing. Edward and I stood at the same moment and I focused on rearranging the items on my desk as I said goodbye. If I were to look at his face, in his eyes, it would be too hard.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Edward. I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure," he spoke in his velvety voice.

Neither one of us said anything for awhile, the room became deafeningly silent. When I looked up I realized why. He had already left. He was gone. I frowned, truly upset. I felt a real connection with him. There was something there, the way he spoke, the way he looked at me, the way I felt around him. My heart began to ache. I couldn't let him go that easily. I had to find him.

Jacob shouted after me as I bolted out of the studio into the chilly morning air. I hesitated on the steps. Where do I start? There were so many options I didn't know where to begin. Plopping down on the steps I groaned in frustration, wiping my wet eyes dry.

"I have a confession," Edward's velvety voice whispered from beside me.

"Another one," I hiccuped giddily.

He smiled that wickedly sexy crooked grin and nodded his head slightly. "I left but I didn't go far because I realized that you now hold my heart and being the selfish creature that I am, I just couldn't leave without you. I'm going to take you away," he warned.

"Okay," I squeaked.

His brow furrowed and he sighed. "You are going to hate me for it."

"Never," I gasped. "I want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you. I was born to love you, Edward," I breathed passionately.

"I have been waiting for you a long time," he muttered, closing the space between us. He nuzzled into my neck, inhaling deeply. "Mmm..."

"Take me away," I begged.

"You are mine, forever," he promised. "I love you."

My eyes closed in ecstasy as I felt his teeth pierce through my flesh. "Forever."


End file.
